Pyro's Great Escape
by Rikou Kyohaku
Summary: John freely allies himself with The Brotherhood but when he realizes the only reason he's there, he escapes and doesn't know quite where to go. This is his story about what lies ahead.
1. The Pyro's Choice

The Pyro's Choice  
  
~~~  
  
John freely goes with The Brotherhood, but how much will it take to make him give himself over to the supposed dark side?  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Just rethought it  
  
He stood on top of the Brotherhood Lair and looked at the sky. Was this what he wanted to do, now? After all his training and lessons, he was giving it up to fight under Magneto. Magneto shared his views; had spoken words he dared not say around the professor; had uttered the very feelings that he could not form into words. He wanted to prove to Bobby, the professor, the X-Men, and the world that he was right; if mutants have the power, they should use it. He felt mutants were the next generation, they were the future and his was in Magneto's except Magneto took to it to a higher level. John a.k.a. Pyro figured it this way Professor Xavier was soft and only did what was best for peace and all known to pacifism and Magneto was hard, not letting anything get in the way of the mission he took so seriously. He'd soon come to realize, he couldn't have an "in between."  
  
"John, are you up there?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Yes, Magneto." he answered respectfully. He had already been there for about two weeks, so whatever everyone else called him, he felt he was in no way worthy enough to address him by any other title.  
  
"Come down here, son, and let me take a look at you." Magneto said with a small laugh in his voice. "We need you to undergo examinations, is that alright with you?"  
  
"Whatever you need me to do, man, I'm up for it." he replied. "That is... anything as to say..."  
  
Magneto laughed. He still knew that his time at the Xavier Institute had (to him) corrupted his mind. "You mean anything on the lines of... legal?"  
  
John tried his hardest not to red. He gulped and nodded. "Don't get me wrong," he quickly iterated. "I mean nothing I have to do in vain."  
  
"My child," Magneto began. "Nothing you do here will be in vain, I assure you. Here, you will learn to decide what is vain or not unlike your last school."  
  
"Already trying to condemn my past and compare to where I've been?" John asked. "I'm smarter than that you know. It'll probably take some serious brainwashing for you to get to me."  
  
"That is highly biased on your part, Pyro. We're not going to brainwash you by any means. You weren't captured and brought here, you simply came. The only thing I have done is allowed you to make a choice for yourself, unlike to what Xavier does."  
  
"There you go again." John said again.  
  
Magneto paused. "If you want to leave, Pyro, no one is stopping you."  
  
John apologized. In a way, he was glad Magneto had given him the option to leave; that way he wouldn't feel somewhat accountable or fight his conscience to stay there, unlike the Xavier Institute. He smiled at himself. "Now I'm doing it. Look, Magneto, I'm sorry; I guess I'm nervous. You were said to be my enemy up until now."  
  
"Don't twist Charles' words. We are simply two friends with different viewpoints. Now, let's not waste time; put this on." Magneto said handing him a silver robe.  
  
"What do I do with this?" John asked.  
  
"You said you were a smart boy, Pyro; do I really have to explain what you do with robes of that size?" Magneto asked smirking. Pyro stayed silent and scowled. "Okay well, first you remove the..."  
  
"Okay, okay... dude I get it." Pyro yelled. Magneto heartedly laughed. "Well, my boy, you'll do fine here. I expect you out in five minutes."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, that's the first... how was it? RnR okay? 


	2. Evaluation

Pyro's Great Escape  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Evaluation   
  
"Name?" Mystique asked.  
  
"John Allerdyce." he answered.  
  
Mystique, Sabertooth, and Magneto were all in a large room, probably the size of a basketball court, for their new found inductee.   
  
"Alias?" Mystique asked again.  
  
"Pyro..."  
  
"Abilities?"   
  
"Able to create fire by will... heat up a room." He smirked.  
  
"Physique?" she said looking up at him in the silver robe with nothing else under. He looked to the ceiling as if he heard nothing.   
  
"Remove the robe."  
  
"Oh the robe, well... It's pretty cold in here don't you think? Wouldn't want to get sick." he replied.   
  
"You can create fire by will... and heat up a room?" Mystique seductively hissed. Mystique took pleasure in seeing John become embarrassed. He became red in his face and his eyes were in utter discomfort when she looked dead at him. She tried to see the body that the robe was hiding and her eyes stopped below his waist line. "It seems someone is getting a little excited." she teased.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh..." John stuttered, not knowing what to do as his robe rose from under him. He put his hands to cover himself.  
  
"Mystique, excuse yourself please. Obviously he is not calm with revealing himself in the sights of a woman." Magneto's words somewhat calmed John as Mystique arose quite seductively from her chair and licked her lips as she walked out. "Sabertooth, complete the analysis."  
  
John removed his robe as Sabertooth took notes and Magneto stepped out to see Mystique waiting at the door peaking through.   
  
"Mystique, are you a little eager to keep him on our side?"  
  
"No Magneto; I like to play with my food before I devour It." she said peering in, eyeing the boy as Sabertooth told him to continuously turn around so he could record the boy's body features.  
  
"Don't play with it too much; you wouldn't want to spoil it, ay?" Magneto chuckled as Mystique smiled devilishly.   
  
Magneto walked back into the room. "Alright, are we all done?"  
  
John nodded putting on his robe once again. "I thought I was a porn star for a second." he said. As he was scratching his head he looked up at the door and found Mystique standing at the doorway. "So what now?" he asked trying to tear his eyes off of Mystique.  
  
"We do further evaluation." Magneto admitted.  
  
"By doing what?" he asked. He was thrown a small, elastic, black, nylon shirt and matching shorts that would stop after his end quarters. "Is this to clean my ass or something?"  
  
"It's for you to wear." Sabertooth said to him while he cracked his knuckles and neck. Sabertooth had not cut down in size; in fact he looked hairier and taller to John every time he saw the man.  
  
"To do what; sleep in?" he asked putting on the pants, taking off his robe, then, putting on the shirt.  
  
"To fight." Sabertooth replied getting up. "Take a punch at me, kid."  
  
"Okay..." he said loosening up."I must warn you, don't think I'm weak because I'm a kid." So he evaded into Sabertooth's space and gave the best jab he could at the man's chest. A hallow thud was heard. "Ow."  
  
"Good punch kid, but here... make it more like this..." Sabertooth punched the boy in the chest as he flew to the other side of the room.  
  
"Be easy on him now Sabertooth; we don't want to kill him before he gains his enlightenment."  
  
~*~  
  
John flew again back to the other side of the room as Magneto opened the door.  
  
"Are you having fun there, Pyro?" Magneto asked sarcastically.  
  
"Do you gotta ask?" he answered with a smile. He got up and dodged a clothesline coming from Sabertooth. Sabertooth roared and evaded John, but John had become quick and clever. He rolled under the hairy man's legs and kicked him in the back of his left shin making the man grunt in minor pain.  
  
"Good job kid." Sabertooth said. "Always find a weak spot. You're free to go."  
  
John smiled as sweat ran down his neck and he wiped it off with a towel. He left the room after Magneto and ran towards him. "Magneto, wait up."  
  
"Yes, Pyro?" Magneto asked without showing any expression if he cared of John's presence.  
  
"Did you see that there; I know it looked like nothing, but it was something."  
  
"Obviously it was, Pyro." Magneto smiled to the boy. "Now take a break, I am allowing you to go in to town and get your own lunch, hmm? No use eating the mush we serve you daily. Now, hurry and be back before your next lesson with me."  
  
"You're letting me leave the campus?" John asked skeptical. "Like, away from here, into public?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Not afraid that I'll run back to the Institute and tell everyone where you are; have Professor X find you and keep an eye on you or anything like that?"  
  
"Now that you're talking like that I guess I'll have to..."  
  
"No, no! I was just asking. I won't do any of that. I'll get my lunch, eat it, and come right back."  
  
"Well then get going." Magneto said as John turned to run to his room. "Oh and Pyro you'll need a vehicle to get there in a timely fashion." Magneto used his control of metal to send the keys into Pyro's hands. "Don't screw it up, now."  
  
John nodded. He had never felt this much trust, this much supposed love that was being given to him. He compared it to his life back at the Institute. He was of course allowed to leave campus at times, but for some reason he felt for the first time someone actually relied on him and he had no intention of throwing away that reliance.  
  
He entered his room and stripped himself of the black rags he trained in. This room didn't compare to the beautiful dorm-like rooms of the Xavier Institute, but he had not even thought of it. He looked at himself in the full body mirror that was outside the closet door. His whole body was defining itself more. His chest was more broad and rounded. His abs defined themselves in a package of eight. He opened the door and sighed, realizing he had no clothes to wear. He had gone with Magneto with no suitcase let   
  
alone a clean shirt. He closed it and on the bed was Mystique. He gasped as he turned around.  
  
"Nothing to wear; I know how you feel." She smiled lying casually on top of the covers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning red in the face. He noticed he was naked in front of her and tried using his hands to cover his manhood.  
  
"No need to cover it now, you showed everything to me when you were looking in the mirror."  
  
"The mirror?" he asked turning around. The mirror was gone. "You mean that was you?" he asked as she nodded.  
  
"You're really cute for a kid." She admitted looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions? Just do whatever you're doing. I'll just watch." She said getting up, closing, and locking his door. "I mean, I would be watching as a bird or a fly but no windows."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said picking up the black nylon rags he had on the floor. He tried to find the courage to put the sweaty things on but he couldn't find it within himself. "There's nothing to watch. I've gotten undressed and there's nothing to get redressed with, what are you going to watch?"  
  
"Why don't you do a little dance or something?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Do a dance?"  
  
"Yes, something like this." Mystique stood on the bed and picked up her leg and held it at her head. She jumped silently to the floor and landed in a split before him. "Like that."  
  
Pyro began to grow from below himself as he saw her lithe movement. "I... I don't think I can do that." He stuttered. "Could you show me?"  
  
Mystique got up and stood in front of him, leaving not that much space between them. "Don't fight it, Pyro. You heart burns with desire and lust." She said whispering in his ear roaming her cold hands on his back.  
  
He sighed in utter pleasure. "You're right." He admitted.  
  
"So when that happens, you should give in." she said now standing behind him moving down his chest.  
  
"I do give in." he said. He felt her hands move over every chisel of his abs and he put his hands on hers when she reached his right below his navel. "That's what magazines are for." He whispered.  
  
Mystique understood the words that came out of his mouth and returned to in front of him. "Why would you use magazines when you could have it right here?" she said turning into a blonde supermodel, the same height and look of her, just that the skin color was not blue. "Is this what you want?"  
  
John looked at the image Mystique put on before him. She was in a pink two piece bikini and he happened to like it. "I like blondes." He said. "But..."  
  
"You want something different. How about this?" she said turning into Jubilee with the same pink bikini. "She seems like a feisty one." She added in Jubilee's voice. "Or would you like this??" She became Rogue. "Now you have a brunette and a platinum blonde." She said in Rogue's southern accent. "Or if you don't like that..." she said as her voice became more masculine. "You could have me." She had become Bobby. "I must confess this is one of my favorites."  
  
John looked at the image of Bobby before him in a pink, two-piece bikini. It sickened him. Mystique leaned in for a kiss in the image of Bobby and John was caught so off guard it was too late to fight it and he was soon being kissed by the image of Bobby. After the kiss ceased he looked in amazement at Mystique's image of Bobby and tried moving his lips. He came in control of himself and started spitting on the floor as if he started eating a live worm.  
  
"Don't do that again." He firmly said pointing his finger at the face of Bobby. In return, 'Bobby' tried biting his finger.  
  
"So who will it be?" Bobby asked.  
  
John paused. Did he know what he was getting himself into? "The first one." He stated.  
  
"Good choice, my friend." Bobby said suddenly changing into the blonde supermodel that resembled Mystique. "Anything you want to do..."  
  
And she was interrupted by John kissing her trying desperately to remove her bra. As that took place, the look in Mystique's eyes were rather devilish.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Weren't expecting that were you? Ha-ha. Well, there's more to come. Please review; it lets me know you love me ;-) 


	3. A God Upon Insects

Pyro's Great Escape  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A God Upon Men  
  
Did it happen, he thought in his subconscious. I shouldn't be dreaming like this, he thought again.  
  
John opened his eyes to find himself spread out across his bed. "I guess it didn't." he said out loud. He pulled the covers off and there he was naked. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep in the nude before, but he knew he hadn't since he came to the Brotherhood. He looked to his clock and realized it was an hour after he was to leave.  
  
He hurried to find clothes. He went to the closet again and there some were; a red, cotton shirt and black jeans, with black boots waiting for him. He put them on and messed with his hair a little. As he went to his door, he felt so exhausted that he backspaced to the bed. He shook his head and got up. As he opened the door, Magneto was there in front of him.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Pyro, I saw that you were sleeping, so I did not want to wake you, are you ready for your next lesson?"  
  
"Actually, I..."  
  
"Good, come along then. Meet me outside the lair." Magneto said walking out of the doorway.  
  
John rolled his eyes, and walked out of his room shutting the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Magneto, Sabertooth, and Mystique took him to a local forest. After doing away with the park ranger, leaving him tied up inside the closet, Magneto had Pyro stand on the roof.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Pyro asked.  
  
"You're going to see how big your power is. Stand right there." Magneto instructed him. He motioned for Sabertooth to start his part of the task.  
  
Mystique brought over liquid gas and dowsed a metal baton in it. Sabertooth took a match and set the baton to flame and threw it towards the boy. Afraid of being hit, John closed his eyes, and waited for the blow. When he opened them, he realized the baton was steady right in front of him.  
  
"Manipulate the fire, Pyro." Magneto ordered. Pyro 'took' the fire from the baton and made it a ball. "Good; now raise it to the sky." He said as he watched Pyro focus. "Now, make it bigger."  
  
Pyro did and it grew to the size of a basketball. "Is this good?"  
  
"No, my boy; I mean big." Magneto replied watching as the fire ball grew to the size of a beach ball. Magneto was as focused as Pyro was. Pyro began to sweat, partially because of the heat, and the strength he was using to control this big ball of fire. "Continue, boy; if you can, make it as big as the world!"  
  
Now wanting to disappoint his new leader, Pyro did so. He made the sphere grow in surface area every few seconds.  
  
Meanwhile inside the ranger station, the man had luckily gotten a hold of his cell phone he kept in the very same closet. Trying to come out from his gag, he took the phone with his fingers and managed to dial 911. "Mutants... they're here destroying the forest! Please hurry!" And the man followed with his information and location.  
  
Outside, Pyro had managed to get the ball of fire as big as the small ranger cabin itself. The weight pressured him. He felt as if he could fall through at any moment. He pushed his fear aside and continued to concentrate on what was becoming of his fireball. Magneto's coaching and military-like bellows kept Pyro in this state of perfection.  
  
"Now we're going to add something." Magneto said in such a low volume, Pyro couldn't hear it. He wouldn't have heard it anyway; his concentration was on this heavy sphere above his head. Mystique brought over square, metal plates. "Who would have thought he would have made it this far. Bring the extra from the trunk of the car."  
  
Magneto began controlling the plates and sent them around the ball of fire. As soon as Mystique came back, he added the extra and now, those plates were molded to engulf the flame.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pyro managed to ask.  
  
"You know science my boy; without oxygen, there's no fire. But remember, you control the fire; you are a god upon men!"  
  
Pyro yelled as he tried to break his huge fireball out of the metal.  
  
"That's it Pyro! Do it!" Magneto yelled as gobs of spit flew out of his mouth. Magneto began to sweat also; this teenage boy was giving him a run for his money.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of sirens were heard and the police had arrived. "All right mutants, stop and put your hands up." One said.  
  
"Eric, we must leave." Mystique suggested.  
  
"No! We cannot yet!" Magneto said increasing the power of his metal ball over Pyro's fire.  
  
"This is your last warning!" the same police official cautioned.  
  
"Magneto." Sabertooth said.  
  
"Not now!" he shouted back. He watched on as his new pupil yelled to break the metal bonds.  
  
"Alright, open fire!" the policeman said. Three shots from the guns were shot as warnings. As the bullets kept coming, Mystique and Sabertooth closed into Magneto and asked for a shield.  
  
"I cannot rechannel any of my concentration right now!" he replied seeing that his metal ball was growing, signifying that the ball inside was not dying.  
  
"Aim for the man and the boy!" a police official instructed. And the fires of bullets came once more. Many bullets started to hit Magneto's body armor and took away his concentration.  
  
"Stupid humans!" he cursed. He blew their cars and guns backwards. As his concentration was shot, so was his metal ball. Forgetting about it for the split second gave the paranoid Pyro his chance to advance.  
  
The fire blew off the metal ball and he found himself victorious and awoke from his paranoia. All of a sudden, a bullet came and hit him on the right side of his torso. Feeling the pressure to go to unconsciousness, Pyro threw the ball of fire into the forest and fell through the cracks of the ranger's cabin.  
  
Now the police had a forest fire on their hands and took their attention off the mutants.  
  
"Let's go." Magneto ordered.  
  
"What about John?" Mystique asked.  
  
Magneto cursed within himself. "Hurry Sabertooth, get the boy."  
  
As Sabertooth advanced to the cabin, he was caught by a solid red beam to his chest.  
  
"Hold it right there, Sabertooth." Cyclops ordered jumping out of the silent jet above them. Coming out of the jet were Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Bobby the Iceman, and Rogue. "Storm, take them to stop the fire."  
  
"And let you get all the fun?" Wolverine asked sarcastically. "No way, I'll stay and help."  
  
"Iceman and I noticed, someone fall into the cabin." Rogue commented.  
  
"Then, Nightcrawler, take Rogue and see if you can't help anyone in the cabin. Everyone else knows what to do, let's move!"  
  
Storm and Iceman went into the forest. "This is bad." Iceman said.  
  
"Well, now that we've established that; see what you can do." Storm said flying into the sky.  
  
"But, it's only ice!" he said. "It'll melt before it does anything."  
  
Back outside the cabin, Cyclops and Wolverine were ready for a fight. "Let's bring it Magneto." Cyclops said.  
  
"Damn it." Wolverine swore.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"He's doing it again." Wolverine said slightly shaking.  
  
"Doing what?" Cyclops asked again.  
  
"This!" Magneto said. The adamantium running through Wolverine's body became controlled by Magneto. He pushed Wolverine into the cabin. He then took Cyclops's visor and threw it into the forest.  
  
As rain fell from the sky by Storm's power, Cyclops had now opened his eyes upon her and shot her down. Iceman watched as she fell and went to catch her, only to have her land upon him.  
  
"Let's get the boy and get out." Magneto said heading into the cabin. Rogue and Nightcrawler were in the process of untying the ranger in the closet much to his dismay. As Magneto and Mystique arrived, they saw who they were after; Pyro.  
  
As the ranger jumped out a window, Rogue got up from her place and stood right in front of Pyro. "I believe you made a remark about my hair?" she said towards Magneto.  
  
"Yes, and unless you don't want it to be gone by the time we're through I suggest you move."  
  
"Really scary." She said walking towards him taking off her gloves causing all three to walk backwards. Wolverine had come out of the room he was blown into and saw what was happening.  
  
"Not again." He said as he was being secretly controlled by Magneto. Magneto then threw Wolverine onto Rogue and they landed next to Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler took his chances; teleported right beside Pyro and teleported out with him.  
  
"Why didn't we know he was with them?" Magneto shouted exiting the cabin in search of Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler had already run into the forests.  
  
"Logan, you gotta get off." Rogue said inside the cabin. Her skin was not so far from his arm and she knew what would happen if they would touch.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, outside Cyclops was still trying to control his eyes as they fired into the sky. Magneto took that time to escape, without their new recruit.  
  
Iceman came out from the forest with Storm in his arms. "Put these on, Cyclops." He said handing him the visors. "I found them while I was walking back."  
  
Nightcrawler had Pyro in his arms and they all regrouped outside the cabin even Wolverine without being injured by Rogue.  
  
The fire had spread pretty vastly; even if Storm was conscious she still couldn't harness that much of her power to put it out. Fire trucks and policeman were heard, so the X-Men escaped in their jet with Pyro.  
  
-----  
  
I hope that was as fun reading as it was writing. Review for me. :-D  
  
----- 


	4. Not So Great After All

Pyro's Great Escape  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Not So Great After All  
  
He was alive and he knew it. His internal clock told him his sleep had lasted about twenty four hours. He didn't want to open his eyes because if he did, Magneto would be waiting to train him again; everyone has the right to be lazy once in a while. But what could he do about it? If he didn't arise now, he'd probably have double the work when he did. So opening his eyes, he sighed and realized his surroundings were not that of the Brotherhood.  
  
He had seen this place before, not in a dream but in a very past reality. Flashbacks of him using his power to no good at the Xavier Institute led to damages to his own body, and he'd end up here. So that's exactly what he thought happened. He remembered being shot off a rooftop with the biggest fireball he had ever utilized before. Now that he was in the intensive care unit, after he had healed up he'd be greeted with a nice long lecture about control and responsibility. He did not want to stay within the institute walls long enough for that lecture so he tried to get up. He could not for his wound was too painful.  
  
"Don't try getting up." A southern belle accent came from the other side of his bed. "You should rest a while."  
  
"Rogue?" he asked gently turning to see the girls detached face staring at the walls of the room.  
  
"Pyro." She responded in a somewhat disgusted manner.  
  
"Why'd you all bring me here, you should have left me to there." he asked.  
  
"Just shut up, Pyro; we're still your friends." She responded. "And as a friend, I'm going to let you leave here without a fight."  
  
"No one will stand in my way?" Pyro asked waiting for her to make eye contact. She nodded. "Look at me, Rogue; why?"  
  
"I love you Pyro, we all do. We've been family since I arrived here and I'm afraid once you leave again, that will change."  
  
"So I have an ultimatum; leave without a family or stay without a choice."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Pyro. Life is all about choices. You have a choice, and you need to make it yourself."  
  
"Come with me, Rogue; Magneto can raise your power level, make you better than you thought you could be."  
  
"He can also have me destroy forests and destroy the world. Personally, John... Pyro, if I ever catch him off guard, he's going to wish he'd never found me."  
  
"He's just trying to make the world better for us." Pyro tried to explain.  
  
"Better for us; through pain, death, and the same hate returned to those who hate us? This is an example of two negatives not making a positive or do you not remember any teachings here?"  
  
"What is Professor Xavier doing? He's hiding us from the world; hiding what we can do, what we can accomplish; the world is ours Rogue."  
  
"It's ours Pyro? Since when are you thinking about us?"  
  
"I've been thinking about you and Bobby ever since I went to the Brotherhood, hoping you would join me and we could make this world better."  
  
"Instead of making it peaceful!" she shot back.  
  
"It will be peaceful once the biased are gone."  
  
She finally made eye contact, but the anger in her eyes made him look away. "You never are thinking about anyone else. You're still inside my head Pyro. I know the rage you feel against humans." She paused but knew she had to reveal what's next. "I know that you're jealous of Bobby because he has a family. The worst part is, when they didn't accept him, you were content. I know Magneto didn't put any ideas into your head because you had them all by yourself. You only decided to go because he was the total opposite to the professor."  
  
"And that's the kind of leader we need!" he said raising his voice. "How long do you think people will be at bay without registration or protection from us? It would have been easier if the professor killed all those humans and then we could have peace! It could be too late and the war is knocking at our door."  
  
"Well, I suggest you make sure you're picking the winning side and if you don't; as much as it might hurt to harm a friend, it'll happen."  
  
"Likewise, so be sure of it." Pyro responded. He got up despite the wound and walked towards the door.  
  
"I packed your stuff at the front door." Rogue told him. He somewhat ignored her and left the intensive care unit. As he walked to the front and caught eyes from most of the children of the institute, he knew within himself these were the last steps inside the institute he'd be taking.  
  
As he reached the front door Bobby was waiting for him. "You don't have to go, Pyro." He said. Pyro didn't even acknowledge the boy, picked up the suitcase from the floor beside the door, and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Back near the forest, he snuck back to the scene of the crime despite policeman permission. As he passed reporters and newscasters talking about mutant threat he flicked his lighter on, manipulated the fire and threw it at a newscast truck and was caught on camera doing so.  
  
He was looking for the part where Magneto would probably wait for him so he could escape the people running after him. He went through some bushes and as he was crawling he heard Magneto and his conversation with a policeman.  
  
"Where is the boy?" Magneto asked pacing. "If he wanted to, he'd be back by now."  
  
The police officer turned into Mystique and she responded. "I've looked for him so he's probably still back at the institute recovering, he'll be here." She said trusting in the words she had spoken.  
  
"Mystique, it seems after you trick a lad into thinking he lost his virginity, you know all about him." Magneto said with an outburst of laughter. Pyro couldn't believe it. What he thought was real was not and his pride was hurting. "Tell me how you did it again, relieve my anticipation."  
  
Mystique looked uncomfortable behind her smile. "The pressure point, behind the neck causes relaxation or exhaustion." She said simply. Pyro felt the pieces of pride he had left, cracked once more. He wanted to turn back but he realized how he insulted Bobby, leaving him at the door with no explanation; left a bad example for the kids that watched him walk away with a bad attitude; and most recently destroyed a newscast vehicle. Now right behind him, people were looking for him. He had no other choice but to look forward knowing he could never turn back again.  
  
Or did he? Responsibility and choices; he had the chance now to put those two words to good use, but could he? His pride was broken into too little pieces to count and if he turned back, those pieces would become dust. Did he want to go and beg for mercy? Behind him was the media, wanting his face on television and to be brought to justice, and beyond them, a school where he could learn the more pacifistic way of handling things. Before him were deceitful liars built on ridding the world from ignorance by death and pain but would make him stronger in the process to show Rogue, Bobby, and everyone behind him that he was indeed that god among insects.  
  
His heart pounded as he came out of the bushes and let his presence catch Magneto and Mystique. He didn't smile but only gave a few words to answer the questions aroused about him.  
  
"Ah my boy, are you ready to get back?" Magneto asked patting him on the back. "What you did was strong, but I intend to make you that much stronger."  
  
The decision lay in his hands while pain lay in his heart. What he picked was surely going to change his life forever...  
  
-The End-  
  
-----  
  
There you go hanging off a cliff. Could be room for a sequel? What do you think? Thanks to those who reviewed. This is my first X-Men fic and I'm glad it turned out so nicely. Thanks!  
  
----- 


End file.
